Zoro et les quatre mioches
by TheCookieKing
Summary: Ou comment Zoro, babysitter malgré lui, sombre lentement dans la folie.


Sanji, Luffy, Zoro, Pipo et Brook se promenaient tranquillement dans la rue (oui image impossible mais imaginons). Tout à coup, une vieille femme ridée portant un chapeau excessivement laid sortit de chez elle.

L « vous avez vu son chapeau ! Il est immonde ! On va lui dire ? »

Z « Enfin, Luffy, ce n'est pas poli, et de toute façon… »

Mais Luffy, Sanji, Pipo et Brook étaient déjà devant la vieille dame.

L « Madame, il est super moche, votre chapeau. »

P « Ouais, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

B « J'en voudrais même pas pour m'essuyer aux toilettes. Oh, mais suis-je bête ! Je n'ai pas d'intestin ! »

S « ouais, il est bien moche. »

Enervée, la vieille dame leur lança de la poudre violette.

VD « Ah oui ? Et bien sachez que je suis une sorcière, et pour vous être moqués de moi, je vous condamne à retomber en enfance ! »

Aussitôt les quatre pirates se retrouvèrent bébés, en couche culotte sur le trottoir. Zoro arriva en courant.

Z « Mais vous êtes folle ! Comment je vais faire maintenant ? J'en ai besoin, moi ! Bon, sauf Sanji, vous pouvez le garder celui la. Mais sinon, je peux pas les laisser comme ça ! »

VD « Hum, bon. Puisque je suis une gentille sorcière, et que t'as un joli ptit cul, je consens à t'aider. Ces quatre personnes ne retrouveront leur âge qu'à la condition qu'ils reconnaissent leur tords et acceptent de s'excuser. »

Z « Vous les avez bien regardés ? Autant dire que y'a aucune chance ! »

VD « Bon, d'accord, d'accord. Alors, à condition qu'ils voient une femme nue ! Mais une vraie, hein, pas une image d'Internet ou d'ailleurs ! Et tous les quatre ensemble, sinon rien ! Le tout avant le coucher du soleil ! »

La sorcière s'évapora.

Z « ah bah ça va, y avait pas plus compliqué en rayon ? Et qu'est ce que je vais foutre de ces quatre la avant de trouver une femme nue ? »

Pendant ce temps, Tashigi était tranquillement dans sa chambre en train de lire quand Zoro entra.

Z « hééé, Tashigi, salut… - sourire de BG – ça viens… euh ça va bien ? »

T « euh, oui et toi ? »

Z « très bien… Tu te souviens de la dernière fois qu'on a essayé de coucher ensemble ? »

T « Tu veux dire la fois où tu t'es enfui en criant parce que j'étais pas épilée ? »

Z « euh oui quelque chose comme ça… Bref ça te dirait pas de … »

T « de ? »

Z « de terminer ? »

T « je suis toujours pas épilée. »

Z « mais c'est pas grave… Tu sais, j'ai eu le temps de mûrir… de réfléchir à nous deux… »

T « mais c'est hier que tu t'es enfui. »

Z « oui, et bien, il peut s'en passer des choses en 24h ! Je suis bien placé pour le savoir ! »

T « t'es bizarre… »

Z « enfin bref. Viens dans ma salle de bain… on a tout le temps… »

T « bon, si tu veux.. »

Zoro, étonnamment pressé, emmena Tashigi dans sa salle de bain.

Z « allez, déshabillons nous. »

T « oui mais… ah qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! »

La jeune femme désignait les quatre bébés en rang d'oignon dans la baignoire, la fixant comme des poissons morts.

T « c'est les gosses que t'as eu avec d'autres filles, c'est ça ? Et t'en veux un cinquième, maintenant ? Va mourir, Zoro ! »

Elle partit sans demander son reste. Zoro sortit les enfants de la baignoire.

Z « bon…on a échoué… mais je laisserais pas tomber ! Il reste encore plein de solutions ! »

Vers 14h, Zoro, armé de deux poussettes pour jumeaux, se rendit au muséum d'histoire, et fonça directement vers la salle de l'Égypte, où le cadavre d'une femme autrefois momifiée trônait, nu et sans bandelettes. Zoro tourna autour plusieurs fois avec ses quatre bébés.

Z « regardez … Mais regardez la, putain, vous croyez que ça m'amuse ? Regardez cette momie ! C'est une femme ! Une femme nue ! Regardez la bordel ! »

Il se rendit soudain compte que les autres touristes le fixaient avec dégoût.

Z « non c'est pas ce que vous pensez !...je vous jure ! Au secours ! »

Deux vigiles le jetèrent dehors avec les poussettes.

Z « attendez un peu ! J'ai encore une solution ! »

Vers 15h, Zoro se précipita vers un coin où traînaient de nombreuses prostituées. Il en aborda une.

Z « bonjour. C'est combien ?

Pr « 100 berrys. »

Z « parfait. Allons y. »

Il lui donna l'argent.

Pr « t'as des préférences ? »

Z « euh ouais en fait j'ai emmené quatre enfants… si tu pouvais te déshabiller devant eux… »

Pr « quoi ! Mais c'est horrible ! C'est pire que pervers ! Casse toi, détraqué ! »

Z « mais… mon argent… »

Vers 16h, Zoro, désespéré, emmena ses poussettes dans un parc, prés d'un banc. Les quatre bébés se mirent à pleurer.

Z « oh taisez vous par pitié ! Je vous hais, je vous déteste, je vous abhorre, mais taisez vous… »

Une belle jeune femme passa à côté des poussettes.

JF « monsieur, vos enfants pleurent. Il ne faut pas les mettre comme ça voyons… voila. »

Elle changea légèrement leur position et les mômes arrêtèrent de pleurer.

Z « vous êtes merveilleuse madame. »

JF « merci. »

Z « est ce que vous accepteriez de vous déshabiller devant moi ? »

JF « quoi ? Au secours ! »

Elle s'enfuit en criant. Zoro soupira et s'aperçut que durant la seconde qu'il avait passé à parler avec la jeune femme, les enfants s'étaient échappés.

Z « oh, pitié ! Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes ! »

Il n'eut qu'a suivre les traces de bave et de merde (quelle image positive des enfants) Pour arriver à une maison, dont la porte était entrouverte. Il rentra et suivit les traces en montant à l'étage. Il vit soudain une image d'horreur. La vieille sorcière, sortant de sa douche, était toute nue devant Luffy, Sanji, Brook et Pipo, tous les quatre adultes et en couche culotte. Sanji recracha la tétine q'il avait depuis ce matin.

S « ah ben enfin ! Si on avait dû compter sur toi… »

P « j'en peux plus, ma couche est pleine depuis deux heures… »

B « hum ? Il s'est passé quoi ? »

La vieille femme se cacha dans une serviette. Luffy l'observa longuement.

L « vous êtes vraiment moche madame. »

VD « ah, ça suffit, hein ! Vous voulez que je vous retransforme ? »

S « c'est la vérité pourtant… »

P « ma couche ! »

Z « ARRETEZ ! »


End file.
